everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brooke Page's diary
WORK IN PROGRESS Just because I'm the narrator doesn't mean life's easy! I've had my own share of Rebel activity, and Mom and Dad are so Royal, even though Dad likes the Rebels more! Besides that, I also hate it when they scold me for intervening in the story. Can't I be a character too? Ugh... Chapter One As usual, I woke up bright and early, because I had the inkling that someone needed narrating! I focused on it, and saw that Ravenna Queen, Crystal Winter's 's and Raven Queen 's cousin, was testing out her powers! I coughed and began. "Once upon a fairy tale, Ravenna Queen decided to try out her wicked cool powers again, as Crystal and Raven were being stubbornly Rebel, she had taken on the challenge of being both the next Snow Queen and Evil Queen. Her own destiny was merely being a background character in some tales, so, she begged Headmaster Grimm to let her be the villains. After he agreed, she inherited the powers of the Snow Queen and Evil Queen, and described her powers as none other than wicked cool." I coughed when I saw Mother behind me. She nodded encouragingly and gave me a thumbs-up sign. I took another deep breath. "Ravenna stared deeply into the mirror. As her fingers touched the surface, it became covered... in frost! Ravenna then proceeded to ask, 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall, whose fairytale will first will fall?' Ooh, this is in Riddlish! Um, she's asking whose fairy tale she will fulfil first. So, ahem, the mirror answered, 'My queen, you already know, the first will come by falling snow!' Ravenna nodded and touched the glass. The frost retreated and she started to change." I watched all this in awe. Father smiled and said, "Brooke, we're out running an errand. Please look over to Bunny and Alistair for this week's narration." I nodded in anticipation. The kiss! Their kiss! Oh, the kiss! They would have it today, I could feel it! You know the story. I just will skip that part and tell you what happened next: Kitty Cheshire told. Chapter Two Mother glared at me disapprovingly. "Brooke, how many times have we told you to not interfere?" I counted mentally. "Erm, too many times to count?" "Exactly. We have enrolled you into Ever After High and have decided for you to be sent out of the MirrorNet until you've graduated. Understood?" I nodded, not really thinking. Then, whoosh, I landed in the courtyard of Ever After High. Madeline Hatter was the first to bounce up to me. "Hey, Brooke, why are you here? Shouldn't you be narrating the Ever Afters?" I groaned. "Maddie, that's part of the problem. I'm a solid being now, 'kay?" Raven ran over. "BROOKE? That's you? I imagined you differently. Well, um, I guess you don't need introductions! You know us all! Er, HEADMASTER GRIMM!" Headmaster Grimm came over. "Ms. Page?" he asked me. I nodded again. "Well, allow me to enrol you into your classes, Ms. Page. As the next narrator, you should be fine in all book-related things. Follow me." Chapter Three I'd been at EAH for a week already, and it was starting to tire me. I had all the popularity I needed, believe me! People asking me, "Hey, Brooke, can you give me a spoiler?" and I'd have to shake my head no. I wanted to, obviously, but I had lost so many powers. Telekinesis was still fine, weather control was just as well, I could still teleport, but now I was a solid form. I loved the dutiless - okay, almost-dutiless - life I used to lead. I mourned for that. I guess I'd never really appreciated it until I lost it. I love Maddie and Kitty and all my Rebel friends, but all of the Royals keep well away from me. They don't want to know anything about their future because it "plays out in its own time". Like, Oh my Grimm! You are so scared! Speaking of Madeline Hatter and Kitty, they were the only ones who really knew me: they were my connection. I wish that... oh, forget it. I went to Hocus Latte later that day to calm down. Maddie and Kitty came over, sensing me (when I'm - was - in Narrator mode, I gave out a wave that they detect) in the cafe. I told them the truth, and they said, "We'll find a way back to the MirrorNet for you, Brooke."Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction